


20字微小說

by elchrists



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　這是很久以前就在網路上流傳的20字微小說題目。<br/>　　有些的中文翻譯我改過了，因為覺得翻得不對我要的意思。<br/>　　一些梗，不知道各位能否看出箇中原因？XDDDD</p>
            </blockquote>





	20字微小說

　　以下以tag解  
　　  
　　Adventure（冒險）  
　　James Bond一點也不覺得陪Q打LOL刺激好玩。  
　　  
　　Angst（焦慮）  
　　Bond出任務後又擅自失聯。  
　　  
　　Crackfic（惡搞）  
　　Q燙了離子燙，並給自己配了副Hello Kitty眼鏡。  
　　  
　　Crossover（混合同人）  
　　「很不幸你必須先見過我的兩名兄長。」  
　　  
　　Death（死亡）  
　　「培養共同興趣是維繫感情的不二法門。」  
　　  
　　Episode Related（劇透）  
　　Aegean的後記不小心寫太多，爆雷了。  
　　  
　　Fetish（戀物癖）  
　　Q10與J8在碗架內貼齊並排。  
　　  
　　First Time（第一次）  
　　如果Bond說一點也不痛，輕信的是笨蛋。  
　　  
　　Fluff（輕鬆）  
　　他們額頭碰額頭，豁然相視而笑。  
　　  
　　Hurt/Comfort（傷害／慰藉）  
　　Bond輕吻著Q那條手骨被完全粉碎的手臂。  
　　  
　　Kinky（變態／怪癖）  
　　他選擇從字面上門戶洞開的角度照了張相。  
　　  
　　Parody（仿效）  
　　多年後，他們在同一張畫前重新坐下。  
　　  
　　Smut（情色）  
　　他熟悉著它充血時每一條虯結而起的筋脈。  
　　  
　　Spiritual（心靈）  
　　在盡頭的蔚藍當中，他辨識出獨一無二的湛綠。  
　　  
　　Suspense（懸念）  
　　軍需官遲疑著，到底該不該追問那把PPKS的下落。  
　　  
　　Humor（幽默）  
　　「So cute，you bonded me。」  
　　  
　　OOC（角色個性偏差）  
　　特工覺得任務太辛苦，做不來。  
　　  
　　Gary Stu（大眾情人）  
　　00編號情報員們總是不遺餘力的討好軍需官。  
　　  
　　RPS（真人同人）  
　　「Will，I am already taken，Daniel。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　以下以文種解  
　　  
　　Western（西部小說）  
　　「牠的名字是Aston，來自Martin家族，漂亮吧。」  
　　  
　　Fantasy（奇幻小說）  
　　詹姆斯追著軍需官掉進了洞裡。  
　　  
　　Poetry（詩歌／韻文）  
　　Love lieth deep：Love dwells not in lip-depths。  
　　  
　　Romance（浪漫小說）  
　　他在信末寫下：Q 100% Belongs to James Bond。  
　　  
　　Sci-Fi（科幻小說）  
　　「我當然具備遠端無線充電的功能，James。」  
　　  
　　Future Fic（未來小說）  
　　這就決定把退休儲蓄通通拿去環遊世界。  
　　  
　　Crime（犯罪小說）  
　　兇手絕對又是搞了這場大爆炸的混帳！  
　　  
　　Horror（恐怖小說）  
　　忽然之間世界上唯一的交通方式只剩下坐飛機。  
　　  
　　Time Travel（時空旅行）  
　　這是第一次，他年紀比他大上了些許。  
　　  
　　Tragedy（悲劇）  
　　自此形同陌路，只是彼此屏幕上的光點。  
　　  
　　AU（平行宇宙劇情）  
　　他在店裡修正程式Bug；而他擁著Vesper經過了店門。


End file.
